In the prior art, book holders have been patented that were primarily designed for handicapped and bed-ridden people and for people doing much reading such as students. Some of these inventions utilized devices such as rods and clamps to hold the book open, but these book holders are not efficient for holding telephone directories, especially for short intermittent uses.
There are several patents of telephone directory holders intended for use in phone booths in which cases means are described for holding the directory in a hanging position below a shelf and for swinging it to a position above the shelf where it can be opened. These directory holders provide security for the directory and make it possible to locate a number with time and patience. However, considering all the circumstances under which telephone directories are used, no satisfactory means has heretofore been provided whereby a telephone directory can be kept in a ready-to-use position for quick and easy reference in a convenient location of one's choosing in a position of comfort to the user, and of pleasant appearance.